The Price of Domination
by Mistress Minty
Summary: Post Dawn of Sorrow. A new cult has risen from the ashes of Graham's former sect, committing atrocities at the behest of their Lord and Master. Genya, Soma and the Devil Forger clan team up to put an end to the heretic's insanity before he can resurrect a second Castlevania.


**Disclaimer: **Minty doesn't own Castlevania. If she did, then Alucard would be a baton-twirling magical knight.

* * *

"That's the fifth victim this month," recounted Arikado Genya as he studied the bloody scene before him. He turned to the inspector and asked, "Do you have any clues about the cult behind these murders?"

The officer shook his head. "Afraid not, Mr. Arikado. The only calling card they leave is the pentacle beneath the victim's body, drawn with their own blood. It holds some ritualistic significance, I'm sure."

There was also writing etched around the pentacle, ancient Romanian to be precise. Genya knelt near the corpse and quietly read, "Our Savior and Usurper, birthed from Death's womb and Hell's maw, may He find the stone and resurrect the power to rule them all."

Genya rose and took another glance around. Every inch of the room was smeared with the victim's blood. Glass tubes pierced the body, making it easier for the culprits to drain them dry and paint the room. The victim's head was also missing, nowhere to be found, like the others.

"I'll leave the rest to your team," Genya said to the inspector and bid him good night before leaving the crime scene. It was a cold, autumn evening. Rain fell from the sky in never-ending waves. The dhampir detested the rain, but he didn't mind the storm clouds that came with it, blotting the sun out of the sky. He got into his car and drove back to the office.

Genya's secretary greeted him upon arrival, "You have a visitor, sir. Mrs. Baldwin-Jones dropped off her daughter about an hour ago."

"You left her _alone_ in my office for an _hour_?" Genya grimaced and turned towards the door. Mentally groaning, he removed his heavy coat and swallowed hard. But to his shock and surprise, the office was almost untouched. He spotted the child in question lying on the sofa, a book near her as she slept. Genya crossed the room and covered the girl with his coat, musing, "An innocent face like that could fool just about anyone."

Of all the children he'd dealt with in life, she was the most tolerable. Obnoxious, but tolerable. The only reason he agreed to look after her was because he played a significant role in her father's death. Part of him felt sympathetic because his father was also a madman driven by selfish, wanton desire.

"Speaking of Graham..." Genya hummed and went to his file cabinet, thumbing through the folders. He unloaded a stack of them on his desk and sat down. "The power of dominance can only be held by one candidate, yet Graham possessed an ability similar to that of Soma's. Could there be others?"

Now he was just thinking out loud. Sighing, he tossed the papers onto the desk and faced the window. While there was an obvious correlation between the recent murders and his father's legacy, he couldn't tie them together. Something was missing.

Genya's tiny guest stirred behind him, piquing his curiosity. He swiveled around in his chair and quietly observed her for a moment, thinking all the while, _"Perhaps Graham left a legacy as well."_

The girl sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes, yawning. She pulled Genya's coat around her shoulders without thinking, content with the warmth it provided. The dhampir's scent reached her nostrils and she sneezed, realizing whose coat now enveloped her. Half-asleep, she turned and exchanged curious glances with her temporary guardian.

"D-Did I do something?" her voice trembled.

Genya rose from his chair and joined her on the sofa, sitting a few feet away from her. He shook his head and replied, "No, but you _could _do something for me."

Skeptical, the child shrank away from him beneath the folds of his coat. She pulled it tighter around her shoulders and inquired, "Is it about my father again?"

"Of course, Alyssa," Genya answered straightaway, stretching his arm over the top of the sofa. "The last time you saw Graham alive, did he give you anything? A present, perhaps?"

His charge tilted her head to one side, deep in thought. She lifted her arms and held a toy aloft, a stuffed black rabbit with gleaming red eyes. "He said it would keep me company until he returned. But, you know, he never kept his promise..."

"May I see your friend a moment?" The dhampir moved closer to her and extended his hand. His request was met with fear and defiance; Alyssa edged away from him and held her stuffed companion close, eying him carefully. "Come now, I won't do him any harm."

The eight year-old sighed and reluctantly surrendered her toy. Genya examined the rabbit thoroughly, turning it over in his hands and holding it up to the light. He couldn't surmise much with his eyes alone, but he was sure that Graham left something to his daughter, for safe-keeping. Whether or not the stuffed animal had anything to do with it, he was unsure.

"What were the last words your father said before his departure? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"He said he was going away on another business trip, and that when he came back, we wouldn't have to worry about people from the Church picking on us any more." Alyssa tossed her toy up and down in an attempt to amuse herself. Just the mention of her father's name was enough to dampen her spirits.

Before Genya could ask more questions, the door to his office opened and in walked Alyssa's mother, Rachel Baldwin-Jones. In stark contrast to her daughter, she was tall and leggy. But she had the same curly, black hair, a signature trait among the women of their clan.

"Speak of the devil and she will appear," Genya remarked. Alyssa cast a questioning gaze in his direction and then looked to her mother for some sarcastic, snide response.

Rachel knelt to her daughter's level. "Why don't you go outside and talk to Machiko for a sec? Mommy has _pressing _business with Mr. Arikado."

Alyssa smiled and nodded, scampering out of the room with her stuffed friend in tow. Rachel turned to her employer and continued, "This scene was the same as the others; the victim's blood was drained dry and they were beheaded. What's worse, Alyssa and I..."

Genya rose from the sofa, his eyes narrowed. "You've received threats of late?"

"I don't care what happens to me, but Alyssa..." Rachel glanced out the office window and watched her daughter prattle on with Genya's secretary. "If something ever happened to her, I mean..."

"I don't intend to have you beg for my protection, Rachel," finished the dhampir.

Rachel cocked a half-smile out relief and embarrassment. "Like I said, this is only for my daughter's sake. _I _wouldn't ask you for a dime if it meant sacrificing my pride."

"It's nice to know that your _charming_ personality is still intact," Genya rebutted, retrieving his coat from the sofa. He opened the door and waved Rachel through in a chivalrous manner, following her into the lobby.

"When does our train come tonight, mommy?" Alyssa asked as she was lifted into her mother's arms.

Rachel grinned and held her child close, whispering to her, "We don't have to take a train tonight, kiddo. My boss offered to drive us home. Nice, huh?"

A puzzled expression covered Alyssa's face as she looked back at Genya. He remained unresponsive, slipping into his black coat and pushing his bangs away from his eyes. When his gaze met Alyssa's, she could have sworn he smiled for a split second.

"Shall we, ladies?" beckoned the dhampir as he entered the elevator.

_Excited_ didn't begin to describe Alyssa's sudden change in moods. She couldn't remember the last time she rode home in a real car. Genya's vehicle was unlike any she'd ever seen or imagined. Black, expensive and immaculate, it looked to be capable of speeds beyond human engineering. Alyssa ran out from under her mother's umbrella and circled the car, eyes wide with wonder.

"We're driving home in _this _car?"

Alyssa's enthusiasm was contagious. She climbed into the back of the car and bounced on the seat. As Genya and her mother took their seats in the front, she reminded them, "Don't forget your seat belts!"

Rachel glanced over her shoulder and laughed. "I can't remember the last time she was so lively. Genya, I'd like to thank you..."

"Your apartment happens to be on my way, so in all truth, I'm not doing much for you," explained her employer as he adjusted his rear view mirror, catching a glimpse of Alyssa's beaming smile. He shook his head and started the car, leaving the parking lot.

It was quiet ride. Alyssa's eyes never left the window. Her excitement soured into a strange foreboding as she watched the dreary scenery whiz past. Knots formed in her stomach, bile crept up her throat and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She'd felt this way before, just after her father left to conquer and claim the Demon Castle for his own. Not wanting to worry her mother or spoil the mood, she struggled to keep her smile genuine.

The apartment building was within view. Thunder resounded overhead and the rain quickened its pace along the empty street. That wretched feeling in Alyssa's gut became heavier, unbearable even. As she looked up, a bolt of lightning struck the pavement inches from the car. Genya whipped the wheel around, swerving to dodge it, and ran the car into a guard rail.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked, glancing around at his passengers.

Rachel pulled one of her revolvers out of its holster and pointed behind them. "There's something out there..."

Alyssa squirmed in her seat, stricken with panic as she tried to unlatch her safety belt. "W-Where are you going, mommy?"

"Listen to me," Rachel explained, opening her door, "whatever happens, stay in the car and keep the doors locked. Do you understand?"

The child bobbed her head and climbed onto the seat to watch her mother through the rear window. A large shadow appeared in the fog. The ground shook as the behemoth shed its misty veil, revealing a scaly creature clad in armor and wielding a saber. Horns protruded from either side of its head, and wings sprang from its shoulder blades.

It wasn't alone either.

A bloody roar pierced the thick night air, and two gargantuan creatures followed suit, lumbering towards the car. They paid no heed to Genya or Rachel; their narrow eyes were fixed on the child sitting in the backseat.

A brilliant light shone around Genya as he raised his hands and shouted, "Dark Inferno!" Molten spheres of flame and ash rocketed into the demons, pulling their attention elsewhere. The dhampir drew his sword and readied his shield, diving into the first creature that took a swipe at him with its saber.

Rachel skidded along the slippery street, guns blazing as she fired three enchanted rounds into a single demon. Twin sigils glowed blue on the back of her gloved hands and she whispered, "God's Judgment fall upon thee..."

Explosions rocked the area as Rachel's bullets combusted inside of the intended target, wreathing its vile form in silver flames. But that didn't stop the demon, it continued on its path towards the car. Rachel cursed under her breath and reloaded her weapon with new shells.

Cries echoed throughout the area as Genya delivered a stinging blow to his adversary, severing its head from the main body. A second roar followed as Rachel's bullets showered her target, exploding on contact.

"Alyssa, are you okay?" Rachel ran to the car and opened the back door.

Blood spattered Alyssa as a demon ran its blade through her mother's middle, wrenching it and casting her aside. Fear rendered Alyssa immobile. She just sat there and stared back at the monster, tears running down her face.

"Don't just stand there, child! Run!" Genya's voice clashed with the thunder.

A hellish shriek finally escaped Alyssa as she scrambled out of the car and under the demon's legs. She ran wildly, her surroundings blurring around her because of the rain and her tears. But she didn't stop. She couldn't. Soon, there was nothing between her and a fifty-foot drop but the guard rail.

Bullets pelted the demon from behind, catching it off-balance. Genya dove into the fray and scooped Alyssa into his arms just before Rachel delivered the final mantra, "The wrath of God is revealed from heaven against all unrighteousness...Be gone from this Earth!"

The demon howled in pain and stumbled backwards, flames consuming it. After all three were defeated, their remains dissipated into the rain, leaving not a trace behind.

"Mommy!" Alyssa cried and rushed to her mother's side.

Genya followed her with a somber expression, knowing full well that Rachel spent the last of her energy protecting her daughter. He knelt and took Rachel into his chilly embrace, holding her so that she could see Alyssa clearly.

"Genya, they won't stop until they have her," Rachel wheezed, lifting her hand to caress Alyssa's cheek. She struggled to keep her eyes open, grunting through the pain that racked her body, "Promise me that you'll look after her for me. Don't let those bastards get a hold of her..."

The dhampir protested, "Rachel, you can't be serious. I don't have the time or capacity to raise a child."

The dying woman turned and grasped his coat, pulling him down to her level. She coughed and rasped, "When my husband died you swore that you would take care of us. I could care less about myself, but Alyssa needs someone. Someone I can trust..."

"I need _you_!" her daughter shouted suddenly.

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "I hope you can forgive me someday, baby. I-I am sorry..."

"I promise," Genya answered at length, supporting Rachel's head and back against his chest. "Don't worry about her. Nothing can happen while she is in my charge."

An explosion tore through the apartment building up ahead. Flames licked the interior and spread rapidly. Genya held Rachel close and watched as her daughter tried to comprehend what was going on, what was going to happen.

"Be a good girl," the Baldwin woman gasped. Genya lifted her slightly, allowing her to kiss Alyssa's cheek one last time. "And never forget how much I love you..."

Warmth and light fled from Rachel's eyes. Her hand slid along Alyssa's face, smearing and mingling blood with tears. It hit the pavement with a thud. Genya heaved a sigh and closed her eyes.

Alyssa didn't utter a sound. Her little hands were entwined around her mother's. Enormous tears fell from her eyes and joined in with the rain's constant rhythm.

"We can't stay here. It's dangerous," Genya spoke quietly and stood, Alyssa following his movements so she could hold her mother's hand. Her facial expression drove through his heart like a steel spike. It was the same helpless look he wore when _his_ mother passed away. "You can sit in the back with her, if you'd like."

The child gave a slight nod and crawled into the back of the car. Genya laid Rachel's still body on top of the seats, letting her head rest in Alyssa's lap. Their hands never parted.

As Genya took his place behind the wheel, he couldn't help glancing up, peering in the rear view mirror. A familiar pain tugged at his conscience; he heard the roars of a mob, felt the flames of admonishment and the cries of a woman sentenced to die for a crime she never committed.

The dhampir gripped the wheel and closed his eyes, murmuring, "May you both rest in eternal peace."

* * *

**Minty's Notes: **This is a re-write of my first story, published nearly three years ago. The story has some slight variations, but essentially, it's the same as before. The mood is much darker, though, and fits the Castlevania genre better, in my opinion. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
